villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magica De Spell (DuckTales 2017)
Magica De Spell is a major antagonist in the 2017 DuckTales reboot series, serving as the main antagonist of Season 1, and a minor antagonist in Season 2. She is a sorceress with an eternal hatred of and rivalry with Scrooge McDuck, who is bent on destroying him and everything he holds dear, and is considered Scrooge's greatest enemy. She is also the "aunt" and creator of Lena De Spell. She is voiced by Catherine Tate and by Kimiko Glenn when possessing Lena. History Past Magica De Spell was an evil and abusive sorceress who served as Scrooge's most hated and dangerous rival. Fifteen years before the events of DuckTales, during their final clash on Mount Vesuvius, Magica attempted to imprison Scrooge inside his Number One Dime, but the spell backfired and Magica herself was trapped inside the dime instead. Before she was trapped, however, she managed to turn her shadow into a sentient creature, Lena, who would help her "aunt" to free herself from the dime and seek vengeance on Scrooge and his family. Season 1 In "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!", after Lena becomes good friends with Webby, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, she travels to an unknown location and summons Magica's shadow, who turns out to be her aunt. Magica smirks as Lena tells her that she is in. In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!", it is shown that Magica is now hiding in Lena's shadow when she frantically tries to hide it from Beakley. After Launchpad crashed the subway train and Beakley was trapped unconscious under one of the cars, Magica tells Lena to leave her, citing it will be easier to win Webby's trust without her, only for Lena to use her magic to lift the car and rescue Beakley instead. Later, Magica asks her niece why she didn't leave "the purple one", as she was getting in the way, only for Beakley to then grant Lena permission to come to the mansion whenever she wants for her actions. Lena then turns to her aunt and tells her that she has to "play the long game". In "Jaw$!", Magica is shown to have regained some of her powers. She has Lena slip in an artifact known as the Hunter's Stone into Scrooge's Money Bin, where it will locate Scrooge's Number One Dime and have it bring the dime to her via Lena and she will attack Scrooge in his very home to fulfill her revenge against him. Magica is annoyed at Lena's indifference to the plan but Lena reminds her she isn't doing this for revenge. In response, Magica promises to grant Lena her greatest desire when she completes her plan. When Lena goes with Webby, Huey and Louie to the Money Bin to rescue Dewey, who has been eaten by a money shark made by the Hunter's Stone, Magica mistakenly believes Lena plans to feed them to the shark, which Magica calls Tiffany. Magica sees the friendship bracelet around Lena's wrist and instead surmises she is actually helping them but Lena claims this was the only way to keep them from telling Scrooge. Magica then tells Lena to stall them so Tiffany go grow larger which will only stop when it finds the dime. Ultimately, while Tiffany is able to acquire the dime thanks to a series of mishaps, Lena is able to destroy the money shark after it devours Scrooge and Webby, infuriating Magica. Magica realizes that Lena is becoming attached to Webby so she immobilizes her and reminds her that Lena sought freedom in exchange for aiding Magica, so Lena throws the friendship bracelet Webby made for her in the ocean. In "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!", Magica has Lena sneak into Scrooge's room and use a magical Vesuvian Diamond Dagger to cut the Number One Dime from his neck but is inadvertently foiled by Webby. Disappointed, Magica learns that Scrooge, aware that someone is going after his dime, is hiding it inside his Other Bin. She then schemes to retrieve the dime by infiltrating the Other Bin and coerces Lena to manipulate Webby into helping to locate the dime. Eventually, Lena finds the dime, causing Magica to regain a physical form (albeit still as a living shadow). When Webby breaks into the dime's chamber and confronts Magica, Magica transforms Webby into a doll and uses it to torment Lena until she accidentally destroys Webby. It is soon revealed that this sequence was, in fact, a dream induced by a dreamcatcher. Lena rejects Magica for good, but before she can alert Scrooge of Magica's presence, Magica possesses Lena completely and decides to get the dime herself. In "The Shadow War!", Magica is still posing as Lena and arrives at Scrooge's mansion to steal the dime herself and weakening Scrooge with a potion she brewed, while also suppressing Lena. Her plan hits a roadblock when she hears that Scrooge's family and friends have moved out after the fate of the triplet's mother, Della Duck, is revealed. Despite this, Magica manages to trick Scrooge into letting her in by making it seem Webby thought he would have an "old man breakdown" after the kids moved out. Magica is shocked to see Scrooge and his mansion in such horrible condition after the kids left and initially thinks it is an act to con her. After tricking the rest of the McDuck Clan that he is coming to their boat for dinner, Magica tries to make Scrooge into drinking tea laced with her potion but is spilled every time Scrooge goes to drink it. Magica realizes that Scrooge isn't faking his depression and snaps him out of it. Magica then attacks Scrooge and steals his Number One Dime by force and restores her body using the dime and lunar eclipse. Magica then traps Scrooge and Lena in a magic forcefield as she plans to destroy everything Scrooge loves. She then pulls Lena back into her shadow while trapping Scrooge into his Number One Dime. Magica then casts a spell to manipulate the shadows of the Duckburg populace (including other villains such as Flintheart Glomgold and Gabby McStabberson) and heads to the Money bing. From there she plans to make Scrooge watch her destroy Duckberg while she destroys his fortune. Scrooge's family and friends launch a counter attack against Magica. Magica personally fights Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, who infuriate her nonstop. Magica tries to finish off Webby and Dewey but the power of Webby's friendship bracelet saves them. The bracelet then gives Lena enough power to give her form and screams at Magica to "get away from my best friend, aunt Magica" before attacking her. Magica calls Lena nothing before disintegrating her, causing Webby to attack Magica with unbridled rage while Dewey takes the dime while Magica is distracted. Magica fires a magical blast at Dewey but he uses Scrooge's Number One Dime to shield him, inadvertently freeing Scrooge from the dime. Scrooge fights her and gloats how her attack managed to save him from losing his family before managing to get Magica's staff away from her and Donald accidentally cracks the jewel on the top using his head. This causes Magica's spell to be undone and Magica herself loses all of her powers before Launchpad, Scrooge's chauffeur/pilot, crashes directly on top of her. Magica swears they haven't seen the last of her before attempting to disappear using a smoke bomb, only to reappear running away after coughing. Season 2 In "The 87 Cent Solution!", Gizmoduck mentions that there has been no sign of her for several months, implying that she is in hiding plotting her next move. In "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!", Louie mentions her when his mother, Della Duck, returns, thinking Magica conjured her as a curse on the family before realizing Della really has returned. In "Friendship Hates Magic!", she briefly appears in the Shadow World, showing she still has influence there. In "A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!", after Lena, Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Violet are trapped in a lucid dream they share, Magica appears before Lena and starts haunting her Lena while she keeps it secret from the others. Magica eventually confronts in Lena's own personal nightmare and reveals she is real and trapped Lena in a nightmare realm of her own design. Magica tries convincing Lena that she and Lena are one in the same and belong together because they are both evil. When Lena's friends arrive, Magica changes Lena's appearance to make her look and sound exactly like Magica and watches as she manipulates them into attacking Lena, despite Lena's pleas. When Violet knocks Lena against a mirror, Magica reappears and reaches her hand out towards her, offering no more pressure to be good. Lena almost accepts it when Webby recognizes Lena's friendship bracelet and realizes it is Lena. Webby manages to convince Lena she is good enough so Magica grabs her hand and tries to suck Lena into the mirror and take her powers back by force. All of Lena's friends pull her away from her and through their friendship bracelets, manage to summon enough power to break Magica's hold on her, waking them all up. They all notice a flying device outside their window and when they follow it they find Magica hiding in the shadows. Magica reveals she has been infiltrating Lena's dreams for the past week trying to get Lena to restore her powers. When she kept waking up, Magica decided to trap her friends in her dream to manipulate her into doing it, but failed. Magica steps out of the shadows asking Lena to take her hand and restore her powers, stating Lena needs her. At this point it is revealed that Magica is a shell of her former shelf, her clothes tattered and hair disheveled, and has resorted to using a telepathic helmet to infiltrate their dreams. Lena then boldly states that she doesn't need her, Magica needs Lena and uses her magic to destroy the telepathic helmet. Magica angrily reaches through the gate to threaten them but they simply walk away ignoring her. In "GlomTales!", Magica is revealed to be working at Funso's Fun Zone performing fake magic tricks and the like for children's birthday parties in order to scrap by. However, she is soon approached by Flintheart Glomgold, albeit reluctantly on his part, to join a team/"family" consisting of all of Scrooge's biggest enemies to collectively bring him down once and for all, to which she enthusiastically agrees for the sake of getting her revenge on Clan McDuck. However, when they go to invade Scrooge's mansion, which they do quite efficiently with their combined efforts, they are disappointed to find out that only Louie is home, since he was left behind while the rest of them went on a trip to Big Rock Candy Mountain. She suggests that they destroy him as a warm-up, but Louie then states that he actually wants in on their plan, pretending to seek vengeance himself for being grounded. Using Don Karnage's blimp, the Iron Vulture, they travel to the Money Bin where Scrooge and his family are already waiting for Glomgold, where they were supposed to meet for the conclusion/deadline of Glomgold and Scrooge's bet, and with the expectation that Scrooge has won it, and by extension, Glomgold's company, since he had much more money than him. After incorrectly assuming Magica spearheaded this plan to get her revenge, much to Glomgold's annoyance, the group of villains soon get into a big fight with the McDuck family, with Glomgold and Magica arguing over who gets to handle Scrooge. However, the fighting is soon broken up by Louie, who reminds the villains that "this isn't the plan", with Scrooge being subsequently shocked that he's helping them. Louie then reveals that their real goal was to pool their collective reserves of money together, which gave them more than Scrooge, helping Glomgold to win the bet, in exchange for sparing Scrooge and the family's lives, as well as making Louie his new partner. Overjoyed at winning the bet, Glomgold gloats over his apparent victory, declaring he doesn't need the other's help anymore and plans to keep all the money for himself as the richest duck in DuckBurg. However, Louie then reveals his scam; due to Flintheart Glomgold being a fake identity for his real name, Duke Baloney, and that being the name he used when he signed the paper when they made the deal, all his money automatically goes to his new partner, that being him. Magica and the other villains become furious with Glomgold for first trying to steal their fortunes, then subsequently losing them all to a child, and try to attack him. However, Glomgold gets away by diving into the sea and swimming away, after which the rest of them retreat to the blimp, presumably to chase after him. Personality Magica is manipulative, cruel, and selfish, forcing Lena to be Webby's friend to gain her trust and entry into the McDuck Manor to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime in exchange for her freedom. Throughout her time as Lena's shadow, she does nothing but criticize her and complain about her lack of commitment to the plan. Magica also doesn't care about Lena's safety as long as she gets the dime, like in "Jaw!$" where she scolds Lena for destroying the money shark, despite the fact she would have been shallowed if she hadn't. Magica only sees Lena as tool for her revenge and is willing to posses her to accomplish this in "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!" and when she regained her form in "The Shadow War!" she absorbed Lena back into her shadow. After Lena manages to regain her form to save Webby, Magica calls her nothing and seemingly kills her, claiming she is nothing, further indicating she doesn't consider Lena a person. Magica is also vain and narcissistic, believing that being a powerful sorceress entitles her to do whatever she wants and does not care for the harm she inflicts on others such as using Lena or endangering Scrooge's family. She even delights in killing Scrooge's family as it furthers he plans of revenge against him. She encourages Lena to leave Beakley to die in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!", seeing her as a threat to her plan and is enthusiastic at the idea of Scrooge's nephews being eaten to the money shark in "Jaw$!". Despite her grudge against Scrooge, Magica is not without some honor in carrying out her vengeance as seen in "The Shadow War!". While initially assuming Scrooge was faking his breakdown after his family and staff deserted him, she discovered he wasn't and actually pitied him a little. Magica even worked to snap Scrooge out of it by reminding him of all the amazing things he did before they came along, even her own defeat at his hands. This shows that despite hating Scrooge, she does respect him as a worthy opponent and wants to beat him at his best, not when he is down. After her defeat at the Money Bin, Magica becomes desperate to regain her powers so she tries to emotionally blackmail Lena into coming back to her only for her friends to save her. After they find Magica in the real world, they find she has grown desperate miserable since losing her powers and any threatening and intimidating traits she had before were gone, showing a massive inferiority complex. She also developed a hatred towards children after she had to get a job as a magician as Funso's to scrap by. Appearance Unlike her original incarnation, she remained as a shadow for a while. When she obtained the dime, her body is slimmer. In addition, her feathers are green, but when rendered powerless, her feathers revert to the white color. Her eyes are yellow while her pupils are shaped as triangles. She wears a black halter dress with a bright purple amulet holding both her dress and her reversible cape and black elbow-length fingerless gloves. Her hair is shorter and carries a small portion of purple. She does not wear heels in comparison to her original incarnation. Quotes }} Trivia *In this incarnation, Magica speaks with a British accent instead of an Italian accent. However, the Italian dub gives her a Neapolitan accent reminiscent of her original incarnation's. *Magica was added to the opening credits starting in Season 2, taking Big Time Beagle's place. External links *Magica De Spell on Disney Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Enigmatic Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Possessor Category:Deal Makers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable